The Kiba & Naruto Show
by EmoPandaLover123
Summary: Welcome to the Kiba & Naruto Show, and we are your host for this new ridiculously funny show! This is a show made up of hilarious sketches from crazy store workers, to zombie apocalypses, to evil babysitters. So come on and have a laugh! Rated T for word usage.
1. Chapter 1: Store Workers Are Psycho

**Hi guys it is I, once again back with a new story! XD so yesterday I was watching tv show, and it gave this new fabulous idea for a new fanfiction! Yay! So, here you go I hope you like it! **

Kiba and Naruto walk onto a stage, the crowed is clapping and cheering for them. "Hey, Kiba wanna know what really bothers me?" Naruto says as the crowd quiets down, "What really bothers you man?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Bro, when I walk into a store and I haven't even looked around yet and the store worker is like 'Hi can I help you?' and I'm like 'Damn can I look around first?!" Naruto says as he throws his hands up.

"I know how you feel but, what really annoys the hell out of me is when the store workers watch your every step, like you really gonna steal something, it's like 'Ohh, I really wanna steal this 5 dollar shirt.' Like what the hell store workers, if I wanted to steal something I would come in there dressed in all black and wear a mask." Kiba says.

"I know right! Here's a little clip of why everybody on the face of the planet hates store workers and, if your store worker here's a little advice, kill yourself." Naruto says.

…

"Hey man I gotta stop by Wal-Mart and get some food, you wanna come with?" Naruto says to Kiba who was sitting on the couch watching a show on tv.

"Hell no bro, that new greeter there is fucking creepy! I swear last time I went there she followed me around the store asking me every five minutes if she could help me find something, then she would give me this creepy smile, It was scary man I still have nightmares about it." Kiba says as he shakes.

"Ahahhahaahhaha, oh my Kami, your funny man, funny but I'll catch you later bro k?" Naruto says as he walks out the door, still laughing.

"Okay, don't be coming home all scared when you see her I tried to warn you."

Naruto walks into Wal-Mart, "Well, hello there young man, can I help you find anything?" An old lady with gray hair and wrinkles everywhere asked Naruto, "Um, not right now but thanks." Naruto says walking past her, in his peripheral vision he could see that she was still watching him.

"Okay, so I need some milk, cheese, uh, oh yeah ramen, and…" The old lady appears next to him again, Naruto jumps back, "What the hell is wrong with you lady!"

"It just looked like you needed some help finding some things." She says giving him a smile reveling nothing but her pink gums. Naruto looks at her for a moment and says, "I don't need any help! So stop following me!" He yells as he pushes hurriedly pushed his cart away.

"Man, that lady is kinda creepy, maybe she's just trying to be helpful." Naruto says as he shrugs and pushes his cart down the aisle, "Okay, know I just need to get some ramen."

"It's in the dry foods sections." The old lady says to him again, "Thanks…wait wtf? LADY STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Naruto says as he runs off leaving his cat behind, "Wait, sonny you forgot your cart." The lady says as she follows him with it.

Naruto looks back at the old lady following him, "Fuck this shit, I'm out and I'm never coming back here again." Naruto says as he runs toward the exit, but the old lady already beat him to it, "You come back now." She says smiling again, "Like hell I will!" Naruto yells as he leaves the store.

When Naruto enters his car the old lady was behind him smiling, Naruto screams like a little girl stomping on the gas to get the hell out of there as he drives off the lady was just watching him leave smiling. As he's driving he looks over to the left lane, it was little car pulling up behind him, in the drivers seat was the old lady, like always she was smiling, Naruto screams again and starts to panic, he loses control of the wheel and his car flips into a ditch.

The old lady pulls over and gets out of her car, and watches as Naruto's car starts to flam up, she smiles again and starts to whistle the chorus to _Getting Away With Murder_ by Papa Roach, and walks away.

Naruto manages to pull himself from the car, when he gets out he pulls out his phone to call Kiba, but no answer, he calls again, no answer, he calls once more, "WHAT? I'M TRYING TO- FUCK YOU FUCKING CAMPER! AHHHH TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT' YOU'RE FUCKING PLAYING COD AND I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY THAT FUCKING CRAZY OLD LADY AT WAL-MART!" Naruto yells back at him.

"Damn you serious? That's messed up but, I told you she was crazy, did you get me some beef jerky?" Kiba says.

"…ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I ALMOST GOT KILLED AND YOU TALKING ABOUT BEEF JERKY? NO I DID NOT GET YOU ANY BEEF JERKY! JUST COME AND PICK ME UP!"

"Okay, chill bro I'll come and get you after this game." Kiba says as he hangs up.

Naruto sits down as a mysterious figure appears behind him with something in its hand and smiles "Can I help you sonny?" *Insert creepy music here* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

**A/N: So that it, short I know but, I still hoped you liked it! Leave a review down there let me know how you liked or disliked it XD well til next time BUH BYEEEEEEEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2: Drug Deals-Gum

**Yo Yo Yo what's up you guys? Sorry it's been awhile, I had semester test all week but guess what?! I'M OUT FOR SUMMER BREAK NOW, XD FUCK YES BRO! Now that I'm out of that hell hole, I shall update a little faster than I have been but, enough chit chat, onward with the story! ENJOY!**

Naruto and Kiba walk out onto stage, the crowd clapping and cheering, "Hey Kiba, remember when we were in school and giving out gum was like a drug deal?" Naruto asked Kiba, Kiba laughs "Yeah bro, every time I gave someone a piece I would be like 'You didn't get it from me, remember that.'"

"Yeah and if anybody knew you had gum, boom, you were instantly the most popular person in the room, kids who never talked to you would be all like 'aye, can I have a piece?'" Naruto says, "But, I'm not gonna lie I used to make a killing selling gum at school."

"Oh yeah I remember that, yeah you used to sell a piece of gum for 2 dollars, that was highway robbery bro, and, I know! I would always give them the shitty piece of gum, the one that fell on the floor and it was like half open." Kiba says, "Well had to pay the bills somehow and, psh, fuck that I used to wipe my boogers on it when they weren't looking." Naruto says, "Like, sure you can have some gum, it's a new flavor."

"Bro, that's disgusting! And I used to ask you for gum almost every day! Eww, that's why it tasted weird." Kiba says making a disgusted face. "Well, you still ate it didn't you?" Naruto says shrugging.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Kiba says his face turning a greenish color, "Yeah, yeah that was 8 years ago, just introduce the newest clip." Naruto says.

"So here's the newest clip of our show, gum training kids for drug deals since 1884." Kiba says.

"How do you know it was since 1884?" Naruto asked him. "This is gonna seem really ironic but, I saw it on the back of a gum wrapper." Kiba says to him.

…

The bell rings, kids start flooding the hallways trying to go to their next class, in a corner you cloud see Naruto talking to a couple of people, "I got Mint flavored, Strawberry flavored, and Watermelon flavored."

"Um, can I have the um," Choji says thinking really hard about his decision. "Come on buddy boy ain't got all day." Naruto says, "I'll take the watermelon."

"That'll be 2 bucks." Naruto says holding out his hand and handing him the gum, "But, I only have 3." He says, "Hehe, oh well I take that and remember you didn't hear nothing, see nothing, and you sure as hell didn't get it from me." Naruto says taking the money from him and walking off.

"Hey wanna buy some gum babe? 2 dollars on the dollar I'm having a special today, buy one get one half off." Naruto says to Sakura. "Na, I'll get some from Sasuke, he sell his gum for 50 cents." She says as she walks off. "So Uchiha wants to try and steal my job eh?" Naruto says as he walks down the hall towards his class.

When the bell rings for recess, everyone heads to the playground, "Hm, where are all my costumers at they should be here by now." Naruto says to himself, but when he looks up he see the problem a few feet away from him, all his costumers were hurdled of by the monkey bars around Sasuke.

"Hey! What do you think this is? Stealing all my costumers away from me?" Naruto says walking up to Sasuke. "Who said they were your costumers to begin with?" Sasuke says back to him.

"I STARTED THIS BUSSINESS FIRST, YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN ALL WILLY NILLY AND STEAL MY COSTUMERS!" Naruto yell at him.

Sasuke puts a hand in his face, "Ain't nobody got time for your yelling, now are you gonna buy something or not?" Naruto turns red, and storms away from him.

"I'll get my people back even if it kills me." Naruto says, "Hey Naruto- "Now, not the time bro, not the time." Naruto says cutting off Kiba. "Well, damn I just wanted to buy some gum."

-Next day-

"This'll make him stop stealing my people," Naruto says as he hides behind a locker while watching Sasuke open his, when he does a dead fish falls out of it, "YEAH BIZZNETCH! TAKE THAT!" Naruto yells as he jumps from behind the locker and points a finger a Sasuke, "…so this is what you call revenge…wow." Sasuke says as he walks away. "Btw, you can have you dumb gum selling business back, it all about that loud now."

"Psh what does he know, everybody loves gum." Naruto says as he walks away.

-2 days later-

"Man, fuck gum have you tried Sasuke's loud, bro I swear you'll be seeing rainbows and hot chicks and shit it's awesome you gotta try it." A random kid says in the hallway, "CURSE YOUSASUKE!" Naruto says as he falls to his knees.

**A/N: And so you like? Sorry if it was sucky I was trying to write this while babysitting again…damn kids, but anywho's let me know how you liked or disliked it by leaving a review! XD THANKS FOR READING TIL NEXT TIME! **


	3. Chapter 3: Psycho Girlfriends

**Hello earthlings! I'm back with another chappie of "The Kiba & Naruto" show, sorry for the wait I had writer's block ****…BUT, it's gone now yay! So without further or do, here the third chappie, hope ya like it guys! XD**

Naruto and Kiba walk out onto stage, the crowd clapping and cheering for them. "Hey Kiba, you know who's boyfriend I would love to be?" Naruto asked him. "Who, Wait let me guess, uh…Rebecca Black?" Kiba says laughing, Naruto glares at him, "Not funny, bro." The crowd laughs.

"No, but seriously I would love to be Taylor Swift's boyfriend." Naruto says with stars in his eyes. "Ah, dude she is cute but, she's not my type, I like crazy girls, ones who pull a knife on you in the middle of an argument. That's some cool shit bro." Kiba says, as a crowd of girls start screaming, he smirks at them. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU KIBA!" One of them screams, "Aye love you too sugarfoot." He calls back.

"No bro, so you're telling me you want a girl who would kill you just because you didn't answer her phone call?" Naruto says to him, the crowd of girls boos at him but, the crowd of guys laugh at him, "Oh, don't give me that shit girls, be honest, what goes through your mind when your boyfriend doesn't answer your calls? Hmm, no I'll wait."

Kiba laughs and says, "Now you girls know that you be all like, Oh my god Becky this douche bag is cheating on me! He didn't answer my call, I'm so gonna kill him when I see him!"

"Right and, then the shit that gets me is, it's like 4'oclock in the morning when you called him, who would answer that call, he doesn't feel like listening to you rant on about this one girl who had the same hair color as you." Naruto says making the crowd laugh harder than before.

Both Kiba and Naruto are laughing with them, "Okay, so with that out of the way here's a little clip for the guys in the crowd, this clip is about all your psycho girlfriends out there, and if your girlfriend is one of these crazy bitches in this clip, I suggest you move as far away from her as you can." Kiba says.

…

"Babe, I love you!" Ino says to Kiba, "Do you love me back?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" He says.

"Because I was looking through your phone when you went to the bathroom and, you told somebody else you loved them, who is this 'Mom' bitch that's in your phone?" Ino says.

"…What?"

"I said, who is this bitch named mom in your phone and why is she fucking does she keep texting you?"

"…What?"

"KIBA, IF YOU SAY 'WHAT' ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA FUCKING STAB YOU! WHO IS THIS BITCH WHO KEEPS TEXTING YOU?!"

"…What the fuck do you mean 'who is she?' she's my mom, who the fuck else would it be?"

"So, you're cheating on me now?" Ino says, a creepy smile forming on her face.

"What? No, that's my mom who keeps texting me, MY MOM!" Kiba says.

Ino twitches, "Didn't I say if you said 'what' one more time, I was gonna stab you…"She pulls out a knife from seemingly nowhere. "Babe, put the knife down, we can talk about this." Kiba stands up from his place on the couch, backing away from her.

"Okay you wanna talk about, let's talk about." Ino starts to laugh, "So where does this bitch live?"

"INO, That's my mom, it's not what you think it is." Kiba says as Ino stands from the couch and walks toward Kiba holding the knife in a stabbing position.

"Ohh, is it? Then why does she keep saying she loves you?"

"…Because that's what Mom's say to their kids."

"LIAR!" Ino yells as she throws the knife in Kiba's direction.

-Meanwhile-

Sakura and Naruto where having a heated argument while driving down the road. "SO WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY PHONE CALL LAST NIGHT, I CALLED YOU EXACTLY AT 12:36 A.M. AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY?" Sakura screams at Naruto, "MAYBE BECAUSE I WAS SLEEPING? EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT?" Naruto yells back at her.

"Oh, so you were sleeping…"

"Yeah, I was."

"With who?"

"Wait what now?" Naruto says confused.

"Who were you sleeping with?" Sakura says with a calmly.

"…What makes you think I was sleeping with someone?"

"Because, you don't go to bed until 1:30 every night why did you go to bed so early last night? You had to be sleeping with someone!" Sakura says a voice raising with every word she says.

"How in the hell do you know what time I go to bed?"

"WHO WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH!? TELL ME NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL BOTH OR US RIGHT NOW!" She grabs on the steering wheel.

"HEY NO, CHILL OUT!" Naruto yells as the car swerves, "TELL ME WHO YOU WHERE SLEEPING WITH!"

"I WASN'T SLEEPING WITH ANYBODY!" Naruto screams at her.

"...Did you just yell at me?" Sakura says, "FUCK IT WE'RE BOTH DYING TODAY!" She grabs the wheel again.

"Oh no, no, not today you crazy bitch." Naruto says as he jumps from the car, just before it rolled off the cliff they were driving on.

"Shit bro, I knew sometime wasn't right with that chick…" Naruto says as he starts to walk away, a car pulls up beside him, "Kiba? What are you doing here I thought you were on a date with Ino?"

"No time for question just get in the car!" Kiba says. "KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I LOVE YOU!" Ino yells running towards them with the knife still in hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET IN THE FUCKING CAR NARUTO!" Kiba screams, Naruto jumps in the car, as Kiba speeds off. "You to bro, man it must be that time of the month." Naruto says to Kiba. "NO, THESE BITCHES ARE JUST FUCKING CRAY CRAY! THAT'S WHAT IT IS!" Kiba yells at him.

**Lol poor Naruto and Kiba, they should have just told them the truth. HA, but anyways I hoped you liked it! And remember review, favorite, alert, XD they make me happy and a happy Khi makes faster updates! XD Well, until text time, PEACE! **


	4. Chapter 4: Werewolves

**Hi guys, hows it going? So, I's back with the newest chappie of The Naruto & Kiba show! After spending most of my day on Facebook and Tumblr and babysitting once again -_-… god I hate kids…but anyways yesh I found this hilarious picture on Facebook and I was like this shall be perfect for this fic XD so, here ya go! ENJOY FUZZBAGS! **

Kiba and Naruto walk out onto stage, the crowd clapping and cheering for them as usual. "Okay so I had this weird thought last night Naruto." Kiba says as the crows quiets down.

"Really what was it?" Naruto asked him, "Okay, like what if instead of turning into werewolves on a full moon, what if they turned in to homosexuals?" Kiba says.

The crowd laughs at him, "No, like seriously!" He says to them.

Naruto stares at him for a moment, "What were you smoking on last night? That's probably the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say, and I'm supposed to be the dumb one around here."

The crowd laughs again, "Trust me you still are," Kiba says, "Good, that my rightful title here-er…WAIT NO!" Naruto exclaims, "I'm not dumb, I'm smarter than you!"

Kiba scoffs, "Yeah right, your about as smart as a piece of driftwood,"

"I am WAY smarter than a drifting car, ask me a question any question, come on." Naruto says with his arms crossed.

"How do you spell cat?" A random guy in the crowd yells, Naruto puts his finger on his chin, thinking really hard about it, "Don't break anything." Kiba says to him.

Naruto's face lights up as he smiles, "K.A.T!"

The crowd laughs, once again

"Na, I'm just messing with ya, I know there's two t's." Naruto says with a smile.

Kiba face palms, "How is it possible to be this stupid, shouldn't it be a law that you can't a single digit as your IQ?"

"Your just jealous of my super smarticles, It's okay Kiba, I'll teach you my ways then we'll both be geniuses together." Naruto says as he throws an arm over Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba shakes his head, "You don't even know how to spell genius,"

"Yes I do!" Naruto says, "Um, give me a minute…"

"Well, while he tries to figure out how to spell genius let's look at this week's video, Homosexual Werewovles." Kiba says.

"OH! I GOT IT, …No wait it's I before e right?" Naruto says.

…

"Hey Kiba, grab me a beer will ya?" Naruto asked Kiba as he stands from the couch, he nods and walks into the kitchen opening the fridge and grabbing two beers from inside. When he closes the fridge he looks outside the window, it was a full moon in the dark sky, as Kiba leaves the kitchen a man with pink hair and an open jacket with no shirt under it appears in the window smiling.

"Who's in the lead?" Kiba asked as he handing Naruto his beer, "Steelers are, they just scored a touchdown."

There was a knock at the door, "Damn girl scouts." Naruto says as he pushes himself off the couch, when he reaches the door he opens it, "Look we're don't want any damn cookies, for the fifth fucking time."

"Girl scout cookies? Honey, do it look like I'm a girl scout?" The man says as he flails his arm around like a girl.

"Oh no, sorry, what do you want, I'm in the middle of something." Naruto says as he turns back to catch a glimpse at the T.V, Kiba cheers as the other team scores a touchdown.

"What I want is your beautiful face, honey." The man says as he grabs Naruto's face and bites him.

"Hey! What the fuck? No, I don't roll that way get the hell off my property before I call the cops."

"Oh, you gonna call the popo? Mr. Sparkles don't care, call the popo, by then you will have already become one of us! MUAHAHAHAHAH! Well, I gotta run, the mall is having a sale, bye sexy!" He says as he skips off down the road.

"…Sexy," Naruto shudders, "What the actual fuck did I just witness?" He says as he closes the door and walks back into the house.

"Who was it?" Kiba asked as Naruto came back into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Some guy," Naruto tells him, "What he want?" Kiba asked him again.

"Nothing, he bit me and left, talking about a sale at the mall."

"He bit you?"

"Yeah, no biggie though, he was probably a crack head or something." Naruto says with a shrug.

"Oh, okay then." Kiba says as he turns his attention back to the game that was on.

-5 minutes later-

"I feel funny," Naruto says to himself, Kiba had left to go to the bathroom.

"Look at that ass…" Naruto says as he bits his lip staring a the football players on the T.V, "Wait, the fuck? I did not say that!"

"Of course you did, you know you want that."

"What? Who are you?" he asked.

"Bro, who are you talking too?" Kiba asked as he walked out the bathroom.

Naruto shushes him, "You hear him to right?"

Kiba stares at him, "What?"

"He can't hear me, I'm inside of you!" The voice says.

"GET OUT!" Naruto says as he starts shaking his head furiously, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Oh, shit" Kiba says wide eyed, "No, No, No I knew I shouldn't have saw that paranormal movie last night!"

"AHHHH HELP! NOOOOOOOOO IT'S HAPPENING!" Naruto screams.

Kiba runs out of the room, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?"

"Be back," Kiba says as leave the room.

"NO! I'M BECOMING….I'M BECOMING….FABULOUS!" Naruto yells as he flips his hand.

"I'm back!" Kiba says holding a bat, "And I'm here to help."

"Help me? Honey I need to help you, them shorts with that shirt does not go together!" Naruto says.

"Da fuck?" Kiba says, "Honey be a doll and grab me an iced tea, all this transformation and stuff has gotten me thirsty!"

Kiba stares at him for a while, "What is there something on my face?" Naruto asked.

"Um, no."

"THEN STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME!" He yells at Kiba, "My bad, I'm sorry."

"Better be…know come over here and sit by big papa." Naruto says as he pats the seat next to him with a smile.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go outside for a bit…"

"Okay, have fun, don't take too long." Naruto says as he smirks at him.

"…Yeah." Kiba say as he walks out the house still staring at Naruto all weird.

"Dafuq," Kiba says as he steps outside and scratches his head in confusement (if that's a word.)

"Hey babe, wanna go on a ride with me?" The same guy from earlier asked him.

"Uh, no.."

"Aw, why not I do bit, no yet anyways." He says walking up to Kiba.

"I said no thank you," Kiba says as he backs away from the guy, he disappears and appears behind Kiba, "What the fuck?" Kiba says.

"Don't worry this'll only hurt a bit." The guy says as he bites Kiba on the ass.

"WHAT THE FUCKA DE FUCK! WHY DID YOU BITE ME ON THE ASS?" Kiba screams.

"Because it was bootylisous." The guy says.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba screams as he falls to his knees.

-5 minutes later-

"LET GO OF THIS SHIRT BITCH IT'S MINE!" Kiba yells as he fights over a shirt with a girl in the mall.

"Ah! I just totally broke a nail, you bitch!"

**A/N: AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! XD Remember to review, favorite, alert, etc. I hope you enjoyed this, BUH BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Emo Zombies

**Howdy y'all how's it's going? So yup here's the next chappie of The Kiba & Naruto show, sorry it took a while, I've been writing out other fanfictions that I hope to upload soon, hehe! FORRR FANFICTIONNNNNN! Okay, enough of me weirdness, ENJOY! XD**

Kiba and Naruto walk out onto stage, the crowd doing the usual, "Hey Kiba so yesterday I was watching 'Resident Evil Afterlife' and man, do I miss the days when scary movies were actually scary." Naruto says with a shake of his head.

The crowd laughs, "Dude yes! Scary movies these days such total ass, like that movie, 'Chernobyl Diaries' if you ask me, those things or whatever they were called weren't even scary."

"I know right, these horror film directors, need to lay off the pot and actually write a good freakin' movie for once, like the good ole days, any of you remember Jaws? That movie was so freakin scary, I could not take a bath for almost a month."

Kiba laughs, "I remember that, every time you wanted to take a shit you would ask me to make sure there weren't any sharks in the bathtub."

The crowd laughs once again, "Well, I didn't want to be in the middle of droppin a squat when a fucking giant shark pops out the tub, so what do you expect a guy to do?" Naruto says.

"Dude, how in the hell would a shark fit through the drain in the bathtub?" Kiba asked him, Naruto shrugs, "I dunno, they do it on the cartoons…"

Kiba face palms, "It's a cartoon you dumb…" Kiba sighs, "Never mind just introduce the clip for this week."

"Okay, This weeks video is about how stupid scary movies have become, since when is it scary for a vampire to sparkle like a freakin fairy?" Naruto sighs, "What is the world coming too?"

…

"RUNNNN, THERE COMING AFTER US!" Naruto yells as he runs down an empty street with dead bodies scattered everywhere and a few abandoned cars, "Death and despair…." A crying zombie says as he walks in front of Naruto, "OUTTA MY WAY YOU DEAD BITCH!" He yells as he swings his bat connecting it with the zombie's face, "Pain it's such a wonderful feeling." Another zombie says.

"DIE, YOU UGLY BASTARD!" Naruto screams again.

"Naruto wait up!" Kiba yells at him Sasuke was leaning on him for support, "Sasuke got bitten!"

"Damn, is it bad?" Naruto asked running back toward his group.

"What do you think dipshit?" Sasuke says breathing heavily, "Just…kill me now…I don't want to become one of them…bleh…" Sasuke collapses onto the ground.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnn! NOOOOOOOO YOUCAN'T DIE ON ME WHAT ABOUT OUR CHILDREN?!" Karin screams as she drops to her knees, "Uh, you guys didn't have any kids." Kiba says.

"Shut it dog face! You don't know what we had!" She yells at him, Kiba throws his hands in front of him, "Your right, I didn't I'm sorry…"

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR CHILDREN FATHER-LESS YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yells at Sasuke's dead body, it starts making these weird noises, "He's turning…" Kiba murmurs, "We have to go."

"No! I will not leave him!" Karin yells, "You have too, or you'll become one of them too." Naruto tell her, "I don't care we'll become one of them together!"

Naruto slaps her, "KARIN, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!"

Karin stares at him, "Did you just slap me?"

"Uh, no-I-was-uh…"

"Shhhh," Karin says placing a finger over Naruto's lips, "I find that very attractive."

"…You do?" Naruto says, "Look, I'm not- Karin cuts him off with a kiss.

"So, out of all times, you pick the middle of a zombie apocalypse to make out…" Kiba says sweatdroping.

"WOAH, WHAT THE FUCK WOMEN?" Naruto screams at her.

"Uh, guys I think we should go…look." Kiba says pointing down the road at a riot of zombies coming for them, "Maybe I can find a razor blade down there." One of the zombies says.

"The darkness is consuming me." Another one says.

"What is depression like? It's like drowning except you can see everyone around you breathing." Another one says.

"WE GOTTA GO GUYS!" Kiba yells running ahead of them, Naruto and Karin follow him, "Shit, we're fucked their everywhere!"

"You'll never die a virgin life fucks us all." A zombie's says.

"Looks like we gotta fight our way through this," Naruto says pulling out his bat, then looks at Kiba, "Let's kick some emo zombie ass bro!"

Kiba pulls out his AK-47 from behind his back, "Hell yeah!"

"What do you want me to do, I don't have a weapon." Karin says.

"Do what you best at." Kiba says, "Nothing."

Karin glares at him, "Burn." Naruto says, "Let's go bro!" He and Kiba rush into the hoard of zombies, "TAKE THIS YOU UNDEAD BASTARDS!"

"Undead? But, they are dead." Karin says.

"DON'T QUESTION IT, BITCH JUST RUN!" Naruto yells at her.

"INTO THAT HOUSE!" Kiba yells, "Kill me I have nothing else to live for…" A zombie says as Kiba shoots his head off.

"Kiba, help!" Naruto yells, "It's too many!"

Kiba shoots down a couple of the zombies, then a scream from Karin is heard, "Kiba help me!"

Kiba looks back a forth between Naruto and Karin before choosing to save Naruto, "Sorry, bros before hoes." Kiba says as he takes one last glance at Karin and runs off to help Naruto. "FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK YOU!" Karin screams as the zombies begin bitting her. "Her blood taste good." A zombie says.

-Later-

"Man, that was close back there thanks man." Naruto says to Kiba, "No problem man, bros before hoes after all."

Naruto laughs, "Hey," Kiba says, "Is that a helicopter? HEY OVER HERE! OVER HERE" They both scream as the helicopter lands in front of them, "Hey their sexies, need a lift? Hope in." A man with pink hair and a green v-neck shirt, says to them.

"Um, yeah thanks man," Naruto says as he jumps in, "Yeah thanks, um, don't we know you from somewhere?" Kiba asked the man as he jumps in too.

"Oh no sweet heart, never seen you in a day in my life, nice ass btw." The man says.

"What?" Kiba asked him, "I said hang on tight, silly." And with that they fly off from the scene.

**Hey you just read this, and I hoped you liked thisssss, but see that box down there, Review it maybe? XD PEACE!**


End file.
